Swords
by The poisoned rose
Summary: A team of mixed species is put together to bring peace to a war torn land; except there is one problem. there is one group who believes that everything should be ruled under one factor; now the team of peace must find out about this group. figure out how to stop them. and figure out how to join the races in complete unity. rated m fro violence and a later lemon scene.


**Swords**

**by**

**The Poisoned Rose**

**Chapter 1: A team of peace**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Four different species have been at war with each other for years. The ponies against the dragons. The gryphons against the human. Each of them suffering heavily losses against the other; now their leaders have come together to not only form a very powerful team, but to also possibly create peace between all four races. I own nothing from MLP: FIM; I only own my OC's. Enjoy chapter one.**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**(Location:Princess Celestias' and Princess Lunas' garden. Time:10:43 AM)**

Princess Celestia can be seen waiting patiently in her garden; she enjoyed the peacefulness of the garden. The gently warm summer breeze blowing across her body. The wonderful scents' of the flowers invading her nostrils; putting her mind at ease, and the rustling sound of the trees' once a huge gust of wind made its way threw the garden. But even the tranquility of her garden could not put her mind at ease; the importance of the meeting that was about to take place was weighing on her mind. Almost all week she has worried about the meeting; it was a meeting not only to possibly end the war, but to also bring peace between the races. Her ears then perked up after a familiar revving could be heard quickly approaching; she quickly got to her hooves and watched the entrance of her garden. Almost a few seconds later she saw a strange metallic like object heading towards her; it always made the loudest, and most obnoxious sound whenever they would come for a meeting. She then looked to the sky and saw two different groups of winged creatures. One she quickly recognized as dragons' and the other she also recognized as gryphons'. It did not take long for all of the groups to finally meet; from the metallic object came three humans. One of the humans was dressed almost like the commander of the entire military; while the others were dressed as simple soldiers. There were also three dragons and three gryphons. For the gryphons their king had chosen to take part in this meeting personally; whilst for the dragons their queen had come in person as well.

"It is good to see you again. Celestia." The lead human said causing her to look towards him.

"It is good to see you again as well. Commander Warcry." Celestia replied before looking towards the lead dragon and gryphon. "It is also good to see you both again as well. King Claw and Queen Polar." She continued receiving nods from both of them.

"Well now that we are all here; shall we get this meeting under way?" King Claw asked which caused Polar to chuckle.

"Always getting right to the point. Bahamut you have not changed." Queen Polar said before Celestia walked just a little ways in front of them.

"Come all of you. Follow me." Celestia said before she lead the group out of the garden and into her castle. In a matter of minutes all four of them entered a slightly darkened round room. It was completely silent inside the room and the only light was a single beam that came from a overhead light.

"So why have you called this meeting, Celestia?" Warcry asked.

Celestia then sighed heavily before she turned to face all three leaders. "I've called this meeting to discuss a very urgent matter; it is this war." She answered causing all of them to look towards her with a serious look. "If we do not stop the conflict between our races; our children and their children will be left with nothing. Except pain, hatred, and endless suffering." She continued trying her best to keep the tears from falling from your eyes.

"I agree with Celestia." Queen Polar said surprising both Warcry and King Claw. "We must end this war. And we must end it now." She continued.

"How do both of you purpose we do that? Because if you had not noticed; all of our civilians have cried for war." Warcry stated reminding all of them; the reason why they had a war to begin with. "The ponies cried for war against the gryphons; when they attacked Las Pegasus. The Humans cried for war when the dragons torched half of Texas. Then the gryphons cried for war against the ponies when a radical group; completely destroyed the statue of kiamira. Then the!"

"We all know how this war started, Warcry." Claw interrupted. "But even though I do no agree with everything Celestia, and Polar say. I completely agree with them on this subject." Claw continued shocking both Celestia and Polar. "We must end this war."

It was Warcrys' turn to sigh; he knew the war was pointless since they first sent their troops to fight. Countless days he watched as they sent letters; to the dead solders families, only to send even more soldiers to the battlefield. Where they would meet much similar fates. He then took in a small breath of air; swallowing his human pride. He looked back towards the three. "What is your plan Celestia?" He asked.

Celestia then smiled happily before she used her magic to create a magical hologram; it shown two silhouettes of humans. Two silhouettes of dragons. One silhouette of a pony and another dragon. And finally a single silhouette of a gryphon. "I am proposing that we form a brand new team. One that consist of all our race. Gryphons and dragons with their air superiority. Humans with their technological and battlefield superiority. And finally us ponies with both magical and battlefield superiority." Princess Celestia said causing all of them to look at her in disbelief.

"Princess; I am going to have to ask you this. Have you gone completely crazy?" Queen Polar asked only to have Celestia shoot her a stern look.

"No. if we put together a team that consists of Pony. Dragon. Gryphon. And Human. Then we might be able to show our civilians; that we are not only able to work together, but we can also possibly live together in peace." Celestia answered.

"She is correct." King Claw said causing everyone to look towards him. "If we can put together a team like this; then we may be able to bring peace to our kingdoms, and we may also be able to unite our kingdoms." He continued receiving approving nods from the others.

"Well then I believe it is settled." Warcry said before they all turned back towards Celestia. "What should the team consist of?" He asked.

"Only the best of the best; the soldiers that each of you know that can get things done, and that can work on a team that consist of multiple soldiers. That also have multiple talents." Celestia answered receiving nods from all of them.

"From the humans. I offer Sargent Trevor Phillips and Private Bloodshed. They are the best soldiers in the human military." Warcry said Polar stepped up.

"From the dragons. I can offer Metal storm. A steel dragoness. And Quick hit. A water dragoness." Polar said before Claw walked up.

"From the gryphons I can only offer Silver wing. He's the best when it comes to stealth missions." Claw said before Celestia smileded happily.

"Well Celestia." Warcry said causing her to look towards him. "Who do you have to offer for this team?" He asked.

"From the ponies I offer."

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**To be continued. **


End file.
